Firebourn Nations
The Firebourn Nations are a coalition of governments who oppose the International Council. They zealously revere the Law, and have declared themselves enemies of Chaos -- whether that be Chaotic Good, Neutral, or Evil. They are also particularly unhappy with the concept of Heroes: individuals who opperate outside the law and influence the world by their own whims and convictions. History The Firebourn Nations were founded following a long series of events instigated by their leader, Emperor Altaris, and the Heroes of Frostholm. The Steward of Grimwalt Altaris began his career in the New World as the Steward of Grimwalt. Under his guidance, the city emerged as the primary naval power of the Great Sea, and he represented their interests at the First International Council on Pax Transit. As Steward, he was careful to keep track of Sereg Grimwalt, the illegitimate son of then-missing King Tobias. As it became clear to the world that King Tobias had been found, and would soon be returned to his Kingdom, Altaris captured Sereg and held him hostage. This was not enough to prevent King Tobias from reclaiming his throne, and Prince Sereg was legitimized in the process. After being caught working against the return of his King, Altaris fled Grimwalt with his Ruby Talon guards and several powerful agents. Fort Talon Altaris announced the existence of Fort Talon at the Second International Council on Pax Transit. He arrived on the island with a Teleportation Stone to fix in the location. The gift was accepted, but his pettition to join the International Council was denied when he refused to locate his sovereign lands on a map. The legal concept of "No representation without a location" won the day, and Fort Talon's pettition was vetoed by a majority of nations. To this day, the location of Fort Talon remains a mystery. Attack Against the Chaos Temple The coalition now known as the Firebourn Nations first formed on A.S. 336, when the self-styled "Emperor" Altaris arrived in The Oasis. Circumstances in The Oasis were dire, due to the on-going crisis of The Blood War, which was being fueled in part by the continued demonic presence in the Desert Temple. He convinced the High Conservator of The Oasis at that time, Erizo del Mar, to allow him to utilize their Light of Civilization for the attack. He marched his own forces, along with the forces of General Tortilla, down the Rodious. Forces from New Gravelton joined them at The Crossroads. In addition to the main attack, a smaller force from Vaultaria coordinated an attack from the South. Their armies soundly defeated the Lords of Chaos, who fled. Chaos Lord Bdokn Cairnmolder was confirmed dead, allegedly defeated personally by Altaris. Public Opinion Following the Attack Although largely considered to be a real asshole by the people who knew him as Steward, Altaris' successful campaign against the Chaos Temple did gain him a momentary boon of gratitude from most of the world. The Firebourn announced their victory at The First World's Faire, in Heat Hill, with the inaugrual issue of their newspaper, The Spark. At the time of the attack, the Chaos Temple was a recognized member of the International Council, but none of the nations felt compelled to send aid or otherwise object to the actions Altaris was taking. During this time of relative indifference toward the Firebourn, Redgate Prison instituted its Prisoner Release Program. Though it has never been conclusively proven that prison-warden Cogswell officially joined Redgate with the Firebourn, there do appear to be some ties between them. Although they remained allies, Altaris did earn the ire of much of The Oasis when he refused to return their Light of Civilization. This theft coincided with the return of many environmental hazards, such as The Hedor stink-beast, which fouled the water. Altaris is not known to have offered his allies any aid, but Puerta Cosa did send caravans of fresh water and supplies to sustain them. The loss of the Light in The Oaisis is popularly believed to be the reason High Conservator Erizo eventually fled the nation, to later be replaced by another Firebourn ally -- High Conservator Ciruella de Melocoton. The Attack on Lanthir While the rest of the world gathered for the Fourth International Council at Sunspar, Emperor Altaris and his Firebourn allies mounted a second attack agains the Chaos -- this time at the expense of the elven nation of Lanthir. Though the Lanthir elves are mostly psychadelic tree-huggers with a love of improvisation and jazz, the other members of the International Council did not agree that this was the kind of chaos-erradication they could stand by and endorse as they had with the attack of the Desert Temple. Counter measures were deployed: the Council declined Chaos Lord Matre Cairnmolder's offer to lead a (heavily demonic) Chaos Army against Altaris, so the Heroes of Frostholm were asked to intercede. They did so, and Altaris was forced to retreat, but not before nearly half the population of Lanthir and several important druidic sites were devastated. Known Allies and Alliances Altaris has cultivated a strong following of powerful allies, about which little is known. * Archmage Aranael - a powerful adventurer from Old Frostholm, the archmage shuttered the Mages' Vault and vanished from the city. He later reappeared as a major contributor to the Firebourn forces at Lanthir, doing both significant fire damage and raising numerous constructs, plagues, and undead for the cause. * New Gravelton - the Graveltonian monarchists believe that they are the true Kings of Frostholm, and Altaris supports them in that claim. They have expanded their operations with an unprecedented population growth, supposed to be the result of the Redgate Prison work-release. * The Gulgar - a subterranean race of sentient creatures that cannot communicate through normal means. They appear to be true believers, dedicated wholly to Altaris, and made up the bulk of his forces in Lanthir. * The Huntress - of all the fierce warriors in the world, The Warden has perhaps the most prestigious reputation. Yet even he fears and reveres his mentor, the Huntress. Long believed to be suffering under a sort of mind-control in Altaris' command, her full skill-set is relatively unknown. * The Oasis - an arid desert nation, The Oasis are members of both the Firebourn Nations and The International Council. Their joint-membership has not prevented their new High Conservator, Ciruella, from maintaining a fine balance between both parties in the interest of preserving her nation. * Redgate Prison - it's unknown what, exactly, Warden Cogswell's relationship is with Altaris. However, Redgate's Prisoner Release Program partners with many organizations and nations, and their inmates and escapees have been seen at a number of encounters that seem connected with Firebourn activities. * The Ruby Talon - Altaris' personal guard when he was Steward, these elite fighters remain in his service. They have not been seen in public very often, which some interpret as a sign that Fort Talon really does exist... and that they are responsible for guarding it. Death Springs Emperor Altaris was last reported in an underground construction site, near the Death Springs cavern, in the Frozen Wastes. Although it is unclear what they were doing down there, it does appear that their presence is not centered in or around Lanthir, as was previously believed. Hidden Lore Knowledge APPROPRIATE: DC XX TEXT GOES HERE DM Only DM Notes TEXT GOES HERE Category:Organization Category:V2.0